FW Scenario: Battle of Earth
Feel free to add any contributions to the backstory. On August 10th, 2012, the Curiosity Rover on Mars found ruins dating nearly 200,000 thousand years old. These ruins, made of stone, unknown metals and a strange plasmic energy, contained countless amounts of technology seemingly thousands of years more advanced than that of humans. The discovery of these ruins toppled total creationist churches, proving that sentient life did exist other than humanity. While most major churches either ignored the ruins or revised their creation theories, most of the people of Earth became interested in the further study of the ruins. The Everetti NASA, European ESA, Texan NAOWE, and several other space agencies globally, shifted their primary interests to landing humans on Mars. The result was the discovery of something people would rather live without. Backstory Curiosity Rover finds ruins Global interest shift Establishment of the GFFDA Project Adam Discovery of the End Timeline August *6: Everetti Curiosity Rover lands on Mars. *10: Curiosity Rover finds strange, cloaked alien ruins on top of Mount Sharp. **NASA confirms ruins are of extraterrestrial origin. **Major religions either completely revise creation theories or are torn apart entirely. *12: New polls discover that over 80% of Earth's population are pro-investigative of the ruins. *16: Governments with large space programs create the Global Final Frontier Discovery Agency to quickly advance space borne discoveries. *27: The GFFDA procures $57 billion from various charities and governments to begin a project to investigate the ruins. *28: Curiosity Rover discovers intact chamber with hundreds of advanced technological items. September *2: Project Adam is announced by the GFFDA to explore the Mount Sharp ruins with humans. *3: Nearly every government contributing to the program shifts entire interests towards the Project for nearly every reason of exploration. *7: The United Nations establishes a temporary cease fire for World War III for the ruins to be explored with maximum chances of success. Temporary world peace is secured. *18: GFFDA finishes the design of modules to explore the ruins, and begins construction almost immediately. The crew is also beginning its assembly. *23: The King of Saudi Arabia denounces the project, and several other Muslim countries follow suit. *24: A crew of 25 individuals from across the globe is assembled. The crew is named the Global Space Exploration Unit. October *3: Curiosity Rover loses contact with NASA, many are puzzeled by the bright flash of light before the end of the video feed. *9: The GFFDA completes the first of three phases of module construction in Florida, the next two are nearing completion in other parts of the globe. *14: The second phase is completed in Brownsville, Texas, and shipped to Florida. *18: The third phase is completed in the Cayman Islands, and shipped to Florida. *21: The final assembly of the space vehicle begins. *25: Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Egypt and Sudan denounce the project a second time. *29: The Eve Space Vehicle is completed in Florida, and is expected to launch soon. November *1: The Eve is launched from Kennedy Space Center, and is expected to arrive in Mars by the beginning of December. *4: The Voyager 1 craft loses contact with mission control on Earth. NASA and the GFFDA are again puzzled by the loss of contact. *18: Saudi Arabia denounces the project a third time. *19: The Pope announces his support of the project as a rebuttal against the Muslim Arabs. December *4: The Eve craft lands on Mars, and the first human to set foot on Mars is a British woman named Lauren Clark. **The team begins investigating the ruins, and a space laboratory is established. **The team spends the first two days mapping out the ruins, roughly the size of Manhattan. *5: Saudi Arabia denounces several aspects of the mission; **The first human on Mars was a woman, and especially that she was Western and protestant. **That the ruins are a lie, and the mission is fake. **The entire mission a fourth time. **A meme soon becomes popular with Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer telling Saudi Arabia: "No one gives a s**t, no matter what you say." *6: The team discovers the technology chamber, and finds Curiosity in a burnt state. They also find evidence of living creatures in the ruins. **After two hours of searching the local area, the team finds living alien life forms on Mars. It is reportedly armed but are able to communicate with the team weakly, and agree to peace. Many people worldwide celebrate the peace with the first aliens. **The team is able to create a two way translator at the mobile lab, and discovers that the aliens are from the Hydrus system sent to investigate and watch human life. **The team also discovers that on December 21st, a massive fleet of Reptilians will arrive at Earth to destroy humanity. The global populace immediately begins preparations for the invasion. *7: After strenuous research, the team discovers that humanity was an experiment for the Hydrans, and that all religions and incantations point back to Hydrans taking on the forms of humans. **All global churches capitulate, but some still cling on to their beliefs. **Saudi Arabia denounces the project, calling the ruins and aliens "lies". *9: The team discovers that a Reptilian group is responsible for the ruins, and that the attack only happened two weeks prior to the arrival of Curiosity. The Hydrans teach the humans many forms of their advanced technology, and all data is sent back to Earth to help with preparations for the invasion. **The Hydrans install FTL travel on the Eve vehicle, and arrive at Earth within minutes. **The base on Mars is kept active to continue research on humanity's origins and continues to discover new advanced technology. *9: The Hydrans land in Central Park and are taken to the UN Building to announce their peace to the world. **The United Nations is declared the temporary government of Earth, allowing nations to retain their sovereignty however. Non-UN members voluntarily join in hopes to help the defense of Earth. **The United Nations Global Defense Force is organized out of the PAFF and the OIS to insure global stability and defense. Hydran technologies are used to enhance the global military. **The Hydrans make contact with their home world, and the unified Hydran government unveils its plans to help the humans anyways. *10: Humanity is introduced to the Galactic Alliance of Species between the Hydrans and several other space faring species. The United Nations learns that the Reptilians went rouge in order to destroy the humans, who they believe are scum and abominations. **The Galactic Alliance states it would like to help humanity, but Human designated growth space is too far away from Alliance space for them to assist in time. **The Alliance does, however, send humans the plans to build proper mega-defenses against the Reptilians. *11: Saudi Arabia declares itself independent of United Nations control, and declares the entire alien encounter a lie. *12: The United Nations begins preparations for the Reptilian invasion, but fear the mega-defense system will be too large to build in time. *20: SCENARIO BEGINS, SEE: Battle of Earth Timeline (FW). Category:Future World Scenarios Category:Events